The art of winning
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: Yami could not lose this game. He wouldn't, he would do everything in his power to win.
1. The beginning

Title: The art of winning.

Rating: T

Pairing: Yami Yugi/ Joey/ Yugi

Summery: Yami could not lose this game. He wouldn't, he would do everything in his power to win.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wished I did but I don't.**

**AN: I have no idea where this came from, none at all.**

No, he would not lose. He was the King of Games; he could not lose, not in the field of Duel Monsters and not in this childish game either. It was the principal of it all, he was able to defeat opponent after opponent and save the world countless times over, losing to Yugi and Joey would ensure complete and utter humiliation.

Well, he supposed it was better then losing to Kaiba.

No, Yami could not think like that, it was a sign of weakness.

And anyway, since when did Yugi make him suffer like that? Other than that date with Tea... although, Yugi did say that was simply to help him regain his memories, but he didn't believe that.

Not many people knew this but Yugi did have a meaner side. Agreed, it wasn't as bad as Yami Bakura's or Yami Marik's bad side but it was surprising coming from the sweet, innocent looking Yugi.

Yes, at the moment, Yugi was about as sweet as Seth.

Yami expected this from Joey but Yugi? No it wasn't possible, Yugi was his partner, the one destined to carry his soul and help him regain his memories of his past life as a Pharaoh, and he wasn't supposed to do this to him. Joey, yes, Yugi no. Yami hoped that Yugi was being strung along, otherwise he had lost him and there was no hope.

_Give up yet, Yami?_ Yugi asked, he was taunting him, mocking him. Hope was slowly fading.

Yami would have none of that. _I don't give up, never have, and never will._ He told him, reassuring himself.

_Fine, remember the moment you think of it I will know and __you will lose__._ Yugi told him, before returning to whatever it was that he was doing. All hope was gone.

So, where was Yami and what was he doing?

Well, it started over three hours ago-Yami knew that was roughly the time as he had planned on counting the seconds, minutes then hours that he lasted until that proved tiresome- when Yugi and Joey had set him the challenge...

XXX~~~~~~XXX

"_Hey, Yug, have you heard of this great game that I know about..." Joey had continued to explain the rules of this game and even Yami had to admit it sounded pretty difficult. Difficult, not impossible._

"_Oh yeah, I've heard of that game, I always lose it."Yugi admitted sheepishly, smiling slightly, "I bet not even the King of Games himself could do it." He said. That's when Yami should have heard the warning bells going off in his head and been able to connect the dots to earlier in that day when the pair of them had been writing things down on a piece of paper, scheming together, but, unfortunately, he felt as though he had been issued a challenge._

_A challenge he __had__ to accept. For the principal of it all... and he was a sucker for a challenge... mainly because he was a sucker for a challenge._

_So, switching his mind with Yugi's mind he accepted the challenge... and regretted it almost that second. After all, he never forgot anything, well except his name, his past and who he was before he became the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, but that didn't count._

_Not at all, not even a little bit._

_He was so absorbed in the idea of winning that he didn't see the tinniest bit of a smirk on Joey's face and the little bit of a chuckle from Yugi._

XXX~~~~~~XXX

That's right, he was the playing the most evil game of all time. An infinite number of times more dangerous than The Shadow Games and The Seal of Orichalcos put together.

It. Was. The. Game.

He kind of wondered if it was revenge for the whole 'playing The Seal of Orichalcos and Yugi losing his soul' incident, but that was ridiculous, right? He had saved the world from Dartz and freed everyone's soul in the process, so that did cancel it out, right? Yami thought so.

His latest tactic of distracting himself was working very well. Until…

"Hey, Yug, do you want to turn on the X-Box and play _a game _on it?" Joey asked, smirking.

Yami couldn't control himself when he switched his mind with Yugi's again and slammed his head against the table with a cry of defeat, before straightening up and looking Joey straight in the eye and saying, "Best two out of three."

What could he do? It was a very addictive game and he was very competitive by nature and slightly childish as well.


	2. The end

**AN:** This is a little extra for my one shot because I sure wondered how this would have turned out. And I was bored in Ethics class. ENJOY!

To this day the Pharaoh hasn't won any rounds of The Game.

He has played as many rounds as he has duelled.

But, due to his competitive nature, he won't give up.

He will, however, plan a very slow, very painful death for one Joseph Wheeler…

…Who is entirely clueless on this matter.

Not that Yugi hasn't tried to warn him…

…The death may or may not involve the Shadow Realm, the Pharaoh hasn't decided yet.

He has, on the other hand, decided to introduce The Game to one Seto Kaiba.

In his mind, it is only fair to torture Kaiba as much as possible before he discovers his true name…

…It probably isn't, but who cares?

It is only fair to torture Kaiba as much as possible, he would do the same.

At least that is what the Pharaoh tells himself… and Yugi… mainly Yugi.

Every time he loses yet another round of The Game the Pharaoh can't help but wonder why he can't forget this but he can forget his own name…

… It's a conundrum he must admit quietly to himself.

As Yami bangs his head against the walls of his labyrinth mind the count goes from 2,999 to 3,000.

"Ra damn you Joseph Wheeler!"

**AN:** Okay, I'm done now.


End file.
